citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardian Angel - Media, Arts and Culture
7/9/05 The Lovely Award for Most Excellent Music Announcing the instigation of our alternative to the Mercury Music Prize - The Lovely Award for Most Excellent Music! Put forward your Nominations at: Here The Artist etc. 4/9/05 National Anthem The Natioanl Anthem is here to download as an Mp3. It was done by a guy called 'Sir Richard' Download itHere And then thank him Here 3/9/05 Flat FM part 2 Its here finaly! the national radio station. at the moment its very basic but u can request songs on it. its all very simple to use. go take a look people! flatfm 21/8/05 POETRY A few days ago one Lady Reblet of the Glories made the decision to lighten everyone's lives by putting a bit of poetry into them. The Poetry Forum was created and to this day it has been enriching peoples lives with poetry by the people for the people. I would say there are about 100 poems on there right now and it is forever growing. I suggest you check it out - it'll make your day! Ladybird ladybird fly away home Your house is on fire and your kids are alone They're stuck in the hall And its getting hard to breathe So ladybird ladybird it's time for you to leave. by Citizen_Kayan More poetry can be found on the thread here. 19/8/05 FLAT FM There are talks to start up the country's first radio station. The idea was put forward by the "Punk_Rocker--Minister of Punk Rock" and has quickly been gathering pace since yesterday when it was first suggested. The Radio station will most probably be an internet only one to start out with. Why not, since the whole country is internet based at the moment? This should make it easy for all citizens to gain access to it. So far the station only has 2 djs, one "Minister_of_Rock_by_order_of_HRH_King_Danny_1st" and "minister for all things rocking" (that's me). The Station is welcoming applications for new djs and presenters. The thread can be found here. They are also currently looking for people to help with the technical side of things. If all goes well we should hopefully hear the first broadcast within the next week. PHOTOS FROM THE FIRST EVER CITIZENS MEET, LONDON, 12 AUGUST 2005 Photos from the *first* ever Citizens Meet are here. Meet report to follow. Hopefully to be written collectively by the citizens who attended. Suffice to say, much beer was drunk, much fun was had and a Boris Johnson was leafleted. 18/08/05 THE FIRST STORY If you have nothing to do for about 10 hours you might want to try reading this. Story. The first story to come out of our great nation. It is indeed an epic tale. 17/08/05 Hi. As the Media, Arts and Culture person I'll make my first post. The most interesting thing that is going on on this part of the web site is the the newspaper - and that rocks. So hopefully there will be loads of new stuff popping up around here over the next couple of days and it should get updated often. Thanks a lot, Minister of all things rocking! ---- Return to The Guardian Angel